Unloved
by ChoCedric
Summary: AU. After her confrontation with Harry about Marietta's betrayal of the DA, Cho is in despair. Nobody understands her, everyone pities her. All she wants to do is be with the one person who truly understood her. Cho/Cedric, suicide fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Unloved

By: ChoCedric

"Don't start crying again."

The words echo in her mind, mocking her, making her so angry she wants to destroy everything in sight. Don't start crying again. Those were Harry Potter's words, the words of the boy who was so bloody noble that he had to take everything she loved away from her. Her heart is dead only because of him. If he'd only taken that fucking cup alone, the love of her life would still be alive, and she wouldn't be crying endless tears of misery into her pillow every chance she gets.

Nobody understands why she defended Marietta after she betrayed the DA. But it is because she was the only one, the only one out of all the stupid bitches who claimed they were her friends, who bothered to stay with her after her boyfriend's murder. Murder. What a disgusting word. She remembers sobbing over his still form, his lifeless gray eyes staring, staring, staring at the night sky, and he looked so lost and alone. She would have died in his place, jumped in front of the curse and taken it for him. It's so not fair that his life had to be cut so short, that she can no longer hold his hand and dance in the rain with him and watch the sunset with him.

She draws the knife across her wrist in the girls' bathroom, feeling the most depressed she has ever felt in her life. Today's confrontation with Harry was the final straw for the once-popular Ravenclaw; his cruel words struck her like a sword. Don't start crying again. He was the one who was with Cedric when he was brutally zapped from the earth, and he doesn't understand her pain at all. And does Marietta really deserve to have "sneak" written across her face for all time? Cho thinks angrily, feeling the warm blood ooze out of the jagged cuts she is making. She explained to Cho that her mother's job was going to be threatened if she didn't tell Umbridge what was going on. Cho was originally furious with her for telling about the DA, but she understands why she did it. If her mother doesn't have a job, how will she put food on the table for her family? After all, her dad's not in the picture; he's in jail for the abuse he unleashed upon his wife.

Cho knows, as she continues to cut her wrists open, that her only solution now is to go and be with Cedric. Life isn't worth living without him, and her heart is totally shattered. She can't bear to see his lifeless, blank eyes in her mind every time she turns around. People comment that she isn't flying well, but who could when they've seen the only person they'll ever love lying spread-eagled, dead, on that very Quidditch pitch? She can remember screaming and sobbing, clinging on to his hand, shouting "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Oh God, Cedric, Cedric, wake up!" at the top of her burning lungs at him, but his eyes kept staring, staring, staring at nothing and he didn't move. People started ripping her away from him, trying to separate her from her love. And she can't bear to be separated from him anymore.

I hate all of you, she writes on the wall with her own blood. You try dealing with this shit, she thinks viciously. Everyone admires bloody Potter for bringing Cedric's body back, but why didn't he save him? Was he so selfish that he couldn't get him to escape when he was the one who sent him to his death in the first place? It isn't fair! Nobody understands her pain, and her grades have been slipping all year. She knows Marietta is even starting to get tired of her sadness, even though she's stuck with her through it all.

Cho closes her eyes for the last time, feeling a sense of fatigue come over her. She shudders to think of Cedric being disappointed in her that she took the coward's way out, but she just can't help it. Every single fucking person in the entire school tells her to get over it, that she wasn't in love with him at all, that she's just a blubbering wreck, an attention-seeking whore. She saw Harry Potter's disgusted look as he walked away today, and she needs to be with someone who loves her. She's sick of being unloved, of being lonely, of being the one everyone gives looks of pity to. She wants to be in Heaven with Cedric, stroking his hair and hearing his soft voice.

So as Cho Chang slips away from the world, a soft smile enters her face as she sees Cedric standing in front of her, his arms wide open. "Oh, Cho, why?" he says sadly, but hugs her all the same. "I wanted you to live for me," he says softly. "But I'm so sorry you felt so unloved." His face is not disappointed, just sad. Cho sobs in his arms, so relieved that she is once again together with her soulmate, and nothing can separate them now. She couldn't care less about all the pity-filled faces anymore; she will not shed any more tears of sadness, because she is away from the cruel world, all the nasty people making snide remarks and telling her to grow up. She takes Cedric's hand and together, they fly away into heavenly bliss.


End file.
